Welcome to Tamriel!
by littledevil97
Summary: Shortly after the reapearance of the ancients, a meeting with the nations a nd a few capitals is held. But it's just really a plot to suck them into the world of the Elder Scroll games, Tamriel! Adversaries must become allies as they are have to go from criminals to the rulers of thid world, all while trying to get home! Rated T for violence, may change to M in later chapters.


**Hello Hetalia fandom and all who inhabit it! This is littledevil97, but you can just call me devil. I know I posted a one shot some time back, but I've tweaked my characters, and my writing skills since then so, hope you enjoy this!**

**Alright, now let's get down to the real reason you clicked, you wanted some Hetalia/Elder scrolls goodness. The basics are really very simple, during a meeting where the nations and a few capitols are discussing the recently reappearing ancients an unknown person hacks into America's Xbox and uses it to suck all those who are present into the world of Tamriel, scattering them through Cerodill, and Skyrim (Sorry for any spelling errors there). Teams begin to form as everyone attempts to find the others, or just go with it!**

**So just like the real world, they can't die. They will just fall down in the mercy position from Skyrim. This takes not too long before the high king of Skyrim was killed by Ulfric Stormcloak.**

**If you were to ask "Hey Devil, how long will this be?" My answer will be, I have no freakin' idea, so jump onto Shadowmear with me, and we'll ride it out.**

**Oh and the capitals are my personal OC's, here is the chart of their names plus the UK bros and some ancients:**

**Washington District of Columbia, USA: Danielle H. Jones**

**London, England, UK: Victor Kirkland**

**Istanbul, Turkey: That's for you to find later~**

**Paris, France: Eleanor Bonifay**

**Rome, Italy: Margot Vargas (Maddie)**

**West Berlin: Hinds Bielshmidt**

**East Berlin: Jacque Bielshmidt**

**Scotland, UK: Alistair Kirkland**

**N. Ireland, UK: Liam Kirkland**

**Wales, UK: Owen Kirkland**

**Grandpa Rome: Romulus Vargas (Can you guess why?)**

**Germania: Hurr Bielshmidt**

**Mama Greece: Aphrodite Karpusi**

**Mama Egypt: Isis (I always forget the last name)**

**Britannia: Lydia Kirkland (Will most likely be edited later)**

**Celt: Eth Kirkland**

**Byzantium: Markus Karpusi vargas**

**There will be no real time window that you should expect an update, I'm a high school student who semi cares so, I'm busy.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Hetalia, or any of the Ancients, the designs for the UK brothers are taken from Hurrhurrr's tumblur blog. I do own all the capitals.**

**And this is exactly like they are in the game, as in they can carry crazy amounts of stuff, all in a nonexistent bag, and they will level up and such.**

Prologue:

Danielle Jones rested her head on her hand, attempting to stay away as Germany and West Berlin droned on and on about the recent reappearance of the ancients. Really, who cared, as long as they didn't get into any fights and scared the mortals, it wasn't a real problem. And calling some of the more willing capitals drew the line for her. They were forcing her, who didn't have a parent there, to help with the problem, and that didn't sit well with her.

She raised her hand in the air, Ludwig stopping to look at her. "Washington DC, I hope this is important." He said, slight rage in his voice.

"Yes Germany, it is." She said, standing, Alfred looking at her oddly. "I want to know who requested the capitols to be here. And why only us few, and Istanbul, she hasn't been a capitol in almost a hundred years."

A masked girl stood at the statement. "I agree, Ankara is the capitol, not me!" Istanbul objected.

"Yes, why us?" London added, also rising.

Berlin motioned for quiet. "I received a letter asking that my fellow capitols be informed, by the way of us seven."

"Who sent this letter?" Dc asked. "It could be a plot against us!"

"The letter was anonymous, I do not know who sent it. It was also typed so I could not decipher the hand writing." He answered, slightly disappointed in himself.

"IDIOTA!" Romano yelled, standing and grabbing Rome. "Little Roma could be shot right now!"

There was a yell of fratello just before the room exploded in yelling. America had DC behind him and was yelling at Germany. London and the UK nations were loudly dissing him, and Italy was crying over Rome.

"HEY YOU TOTALLY UNCOOL PEOPLE!" Turkey yelled, standing on the table. "Now that I have your attention, I think it's hilarious that both Germany and his stupid little capitol messed up but, stop freaking out! I for one, am not worried about Istanbul, she's fine!"

Before another word was spoken the room was engulfed by a bright white light. There was mass panic as everyone ran around blindly, trying to fix it. The previously silent ancients were shouting at each other, Britannia on top of Rome, Celt being held back from getting her by Mama Greece and Mama Egypt.

Then everything went silent. DC tried to grab her brothers hand, screaming him name, no sound coming out of her straining mouth, but an odd calm washed over her, and her blue eyes closed, the world melting around her.

Welcome to the Imperial City!

DC, London, and Istanbul

London's POV

The first sound that hit London's ears was the screaming of an inmate being drug to his death. Victor jerked awake, and scrambled to the cast iron bars. Two guards dressed in full metal armor drug a humanoid lizard thing between them. "Please, do not kill me, I do not do it!" It screamed, his voice matching his appearance.

"Shut up, argonian." One of them said, turning the corner, disappearing. Victor looked as far as he could, falling to sit on the cold floor. He pushed jet black hair out of his green eyes as he looked around him. He felt as if he was looking back into his youth, in a world of dungeons and dragons.

"Victor?" A voice asked from across the hall. He jumped, looking out the bar slits. He felt as if someone had sent an angel from heaven to him.

"Danielle!" He whisper yelled. He could have kissed those thin pink lips, set wonderfully under a perfect nose, and two sea blue eyes, with beautifully light brown hair. "Boy, stop day dreaming!" Istanbul, who was sitting next to Dani said, snapping him out of it.

"Oh yes, sorry girls." He said, looking at the gate. "Dani, do you think you could break the locks without making much noise?" he asked, making sure no guards were present.

She nodded, standing slowly. She wrapped her hand around the lock, looking around once more, before squeezing. A slight popping sound filled the air as the gate swung open. "That Imperial just opened her door! Sweetie do it for me!" A voice next to Victor yelled. She ripped his gate off, the three of them dashing off, away from the guards.

Danielle took the lead, turning down the rows until they arrived at an empty cell. "Follow me!" She yelled, sliding a rock in. There was a rumbling sound as a passage opened up and they ran in. She hit two more of the switches. "It always has to start with jail, or being beheaded doesn't it?" She grumbled under her breath.

Istanbul walked up to and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Dani, what is going on, why does what have to start?" She asked, a very foreign fear in her voice. It seemed as if through the warp as everyone had their cloths taken and switched for rags, she still wore her full face mask, covering her features.

"The games, all the Elder Scrolls games start like this. You're a criminal and you have no idea why. You have to break out of escape. We're in the Imperial prison in Cerodill, the capital of Tamriall." She explained, looking around. She pulled a torch off the wall. "Are you two going to follow me, or wait for the guards to break that wall down?"

They looked at each other momentarily, before jogging to catch up with her. "Wait, we're in a video game?" Victor asked. It was hard for him to wrap his mind around the fact that they had broken into another dimension.

"Yes, didn't I just say that?"

DC's POV

Any Elder Scrolls fan would jump at the chance to be in the game, all except Danielle. She thought her world full of modern warfare and watching after 50+ states and cities was enough for her. When she saw the argonian being pulled away she knew what she had to do, get to the passage way the Blades used to evacuate Uriel Septim VII in the Oblivion crisis. 'God I'm such a nerd.' She though, locking off the passage.

Once they got going down the passage she led them through best she could, having not played the beginning of the game in a few years. "Once we get to the grate at the outside, we have to choose out attributes and birth signs, think before you do. I'm personally going to be a master of sneak, destruction magic and one handed blades. So I'll create a custom class." She explained, picking up a long forgotten sword.

She handed the torch to Victor. "Here, follow me closely." She ordered. He didn't object, which was odd, normally people questioned her authority before listening but, she guessed he knew she was the expert here.

As they continued Dani killed a few skeevers and mudcrabs, but it seemed as if all the goblings had fled through the years. The concept of years had been nagging at Dani's mind since she realized where they were. It had to have been after the Oblivion crisis, the passage was covered in old blood, centuries old.

Finally they reached the grate that led to the City Isle. "I hope you two have been thinking." She said, ripping the gate off, and stepping through. "Because I just created my class, Istanbul, you next." She said, holding out her hand.

Disregarding the hand she stepped through, her body not skipping a beat. "Aww yea, the sword wielding acrobat!" She exclaimed, jumping up.

Victor gulped, stepping through. Once he was at the other side he smiled at Dani. "You got yourself a archer and mage." He said proudly.

"Okay, now that we're all ready with our classes and birth signs, we have to ditch these cloths, or the guards will catch us for sure." She explained. The other two nodded, and they started off for the city, wary of any lurking guards.

Once they were at the water front they saw a few guards conversing. Istanbul confirmed that they were speaking about three inmates on the loose, and that they had to get a move on. Dani looked at the ships docked and smirked. "Follow me." She said, running to a pirate ship.

"Oi, don't touch me ship, or you'll regret it!" The first mate yelled. Dani smiled, jumping onto the deck. Victor tried to grab her, being an Ex-first mate himself he knew what was coming next. "Now you're in for it girlie!"

Dani tore up the gangplank. "Come on guys!" She laughed. The other two took off after her, trying not to be hurt. Soon three city guards were attacking the pirates. Dani turned and joined the fight, slashing with great dexterity, but it was slightly awkward in her hand. It seemed too long for her, like she needed a short sword.

Once all of the pirates were finished off the guard looked at the trio suspiciously, before walking off back to his post. "Istanbul, you get the other girl, Victor go to the guy, take the cloths and weapons." She said, the body before her losing all its cloths, and the same ones on her body now. The other two obeyed, getting a cutlass and a hunting bow.

They walked down a path that led to the main city gate. "Danielle, what do we do now?" Istanbul asked.

Dani laughed. "Now, we do what everyone does in this game, steal, help people, and murder." She smiled evilly. "Every morally wrong wish I have ever had has been played out in this game, and now my friends, we will terrorize the people by night, and be their hero's by day, all while waiting for our brothers to find us."

The other two smiled. They stopped, and put their hands together. "In the name of the USA."

"The UK."

"And Turkey!" They threw their hands up and ran into the city, laughing at the people who had no idea what is about to hit them.

**A/N:**

**So I'm not sure what Cerodill would look like two hundred year later but, I'm just going to go off the game.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Next: Nordic nations, meet the nords.**


End file.
